


Go live in our house Bin, Noona will be happy

by chocomilkis (nizzyool)



Series: Astronaut's Go live [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/pseuds/chocomilkis
Summary: When Bin stayed overnight at Yeoju & Sanha's house.Image heavy!





	Go live in our house Bin, Noona will be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [빈이는 울집에서 살어 누난 기쁠거야](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322287) by Astronaut. 



> This story is originally written in Korean by Astronaut, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;  
> This story is originally image heavy, so I wonder if you want me to keep the pictures as it originally is, or just discard all the pictures. Your suggestions will be loved <3

_Ring ring ☎_

 

"What? Yoon Sanha went to dance again? A highschooler want to dance? He's dead..."

 

* * *

 

_Dance dance_

 

"Yah Yoon Sanha!!"

 

"...Heol?! It's Noona!! Heol I'm dead what should I do kyaaaa Hyung hyung help meeeee"

 

"Why are you like this suddenly? Yah Yoon Sanha, stay still, my shirt will be stretched if you keep pulling it..."

 

"Hyung please stop dancing and look at that!! Noona cameㅠㅠ Please protect me otherwise I'll be beaten to deathㅠㅠ"

 

"Your Noona? Where?"

 

"She's the girl standing at the entrance... Look at her expression..."

 

"..."

 

"...Is her expression for real... It's scary, hyung.." 

 

"..."

 

But the truth is actually like this.

 

"Yah Yoon Sanha!!"

 

_(Too absorbed)_

 

Mother...

 

...I found him.

 

**Oh ★ future husband ★ Oh**

 

**Oh ★ my heart is popping** **★ Oh**

 

* * *

 

"...Ttana-yah..."

 

" _(Trembling)_  Hyung can't you talk with Noona in my place..? I can't... face her..."

 

"... Okay. You're Sanha's noona, right...? Hello. I've heard about you but seems like this is our first meeting. My name is Moon Bin."

 

_Bow_

 

"Yes... Your name is... Moon Bin?"

 

".. Yes. It's single character. Moon. Bin."

 

"Single character? Not single prince?"

 

"... Sorry..?"

 

"If we had daughter, what should we name her? Moon Crystal Power?"

 

"Yes? Hahaha... Why do you... ask that to me...?"

 

"Because"

 

"..."

 

"Important family affair should be discussed with the husband first _(confidently)_ "

 

".. Huh...?"

 

"Surprise..."

 

* * *

 

"Ttana."

 

"Why."

 

"You don't go to dance today? Dance with the hyungs~"

 

"But Noona forbids me to dance"

 

"It's cancelled. Ttana, you can dance for the rest of your life."

 

"It's exam period now. I won't dance, I need to study."

 

"I told you to dance."

 

"... Do you really love me, Noona?"

 

"Of course!! Why did you talk like that, making me sad... Noona really love you so much that I bought you the teddy bear... I really love you a lot!"

 

"Well that's right hehe. I love Noona too, although you're scary sometimes.."

 

"Ttana-yah but if you receive something, you gotta give something too, right?"

 

"... What do you want?"

 

"Moon Bin."

 

"Ha... Got it. Just for once, though...?"

 

"Okay!! Hihi our Sanha is a filial son, Noona love you so much~♡♥"

 

"Kyaaa sorry Bin hyung, blood is thicker than water!!"

 

"Why are you apologizing to your brother in law, Yoon Sanha? Do you think I don't deserve him?"

 

"No, it's not like that... I don't mean it like that... You heard it wrong hueng you conscience-less..."

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Noona. Sorry I came visiting at this late hour. Are you doing fine?"

 

"Ohoho I'm always fine... Come in, Bin-ah~"

 

"You must be busy taking care of Sanha... You don't have to take care of me too, though..."

 

"No, it's fine. I heard from Sanha, you eat so well... I thought it must have been a while since you eat home-made food, so I told him to invite you to have dinner together."

 

"Yes, Hyung, you came at the right time. Noona's cooking skill is very good. But isn't every food eaten at home called home-made food? Is it something special? Not like it's made by Mr. Baek..."

 

"Lovely baby brother! Food is to be eaten by mouth not nose... That's why you're talking nonsense."

 

"Ah.. Yes.. Home-made food nomnom... nomnom..."

 

"Noona, can I change clothes before start eating? I must be smelly from all the sweats."

 

"Ah really? I didn't know at all. I thought you are talking air purifier... Just think like it's your own house and do as you please, Bin-ah. Ah, Sanha-yah, lend Bin your pajama."

 

 "Hueng your brother is foolish hueng..."

 

* * *

 

 "Ah, it's comfy."

 

 "Ah, it's comfy."

 

"Ei.. Noona looks uncomfortable because of me, though."

 

 

"Great, I'm dying... Call police please..."

 

* * *

  

"Noona, I'll wash the dishes."

 

"Really? Are you asking me to share duties already? I'll do the cleaning then, _yeobo_ ~"

 

"Don't joke like that... I'll misunderstand if you keep talking like that."

 

 

 

"It's not misunderstanding."

 

"..."

 

 

"It's o-yeah."

 

"..."

 

"O-ye-"

 

"..."

 

"I feelin' like oh yeah-!♬ Oh na na na oh yeah oh yeah oh yeaaaaah~"

 

"..."

 

"It's okay, Hyung. It's passed Noona's sleeping time, that's why she's like this... Don't worry, doctor said she doesn't have to take meds."

 

* * *

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

"Yoon Sanha what are you doing instead of sleeping! You won't grow if you sleep late!"

 

"I'm Bin, though."

 

_Next room: (Crashing) I'm 184 cm already, how much should I grow again, huh?!_

 

"What kind of house doesn't have soundproof function like this... Is that brat going through puberty now? _(whispering)_ "

 

_Next door: I've done going through puberty in the past!! Will you please pay attention to me?!_

 

"Our baby, are you acting up now?"

 

_Next door: (silent)_

 

 

Noona. I'm still waiting here."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Bin. Do you want to share all your daily routine with me now? What will you do if you failed at push and pull this early~"

 

"Because your lamp is still on... I came because I'm curious what you're doing now."

 

 

"You're curious about me? You wanna know?"

 

"Yes... What are you doing until this late... just that kind of curiosity...?"

 

"It's secret."

 

"... Okay..."

 

"It's secret~ It's still not the time yet (not yet)!♬ It's my hidden feelings~ I don't even know me♪"

"Ahaha... Noona is more interesting as I know you more. I'm sleepy so I'll go to sleep... Good night Noona."

 

"Have a nice dream, Bin-ah."

 

_(Sound of door closed)_

 

Ha f*ck why I keep saying rubbish... Every time I only talk trash f*ck is it a disease? _(Regretting)_

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up guys, let's have breakfast~~"

 

_(Peacefully)_

 

__

"Oh what a beautiful figure... Oh it's dazzling... Jesus... Buttons you did well guys!"

 

_(Peaceful)_

 

__

"Oh Ttana... Even though they put this 83 cm mini-me in my eyes, they won't hurt... He's so cute I wanna cry what should I do..."

 

* * *

 

"Noona!! Did Ttana swell up?"

 

"No~ It'll be good if you swell up though, so I can see good things in bigger size~"

 

"Noona, what about me...? _(husky voice)_ "

 

"Does it swell? I don't really know~ But Bin-ah, your morning voice is like water surging upon me that I'm drowned... You gotta be responsible!"

 

"How should I take the responsibility?"

 

"Stay and live here~"

 

 

"Wow my apartment's contract period is almost up, I'll be glad if I can do so haha..."

 

"..."

 

"Is this for real?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You said your contract period is almost up...?"

 

"Yes. I'm gonna look for new apartments now."

 

"I'm doomed..."

 

"Come and stay here, Bin-ah!"

 

"But it's not only Sanha who lives here, Noona live here too, how can I..."

 

"What are you talking about!!"

 

 

"Don't say it's not possible!!"

 

 

"Don't say no!!"

 

 

"What should you do?"

 

 

"Think about it positively!! Don't you know, Bin-ah?"

 

"I see. I'll consider it."

 

 

"What? What kind of answer is that... _(anxious)_ "

 

"I said only if Noona is okay with the arrangement, I'll consider it."

 

 

"Positively."

 

 

"Ah I'm really doomed..."

 

"Kkkkk that's right Sanha-yah, you also like positive things, right? Kkkk Ah it's nice, nice... yes yes~ Kkkkk"


End file.
